


Hermione is Hot

by angels_and_pie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom Hermione Granger, Dominance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Common Room, Hair-pulling, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Marking, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Smutty, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_and_pie/pseuds/angels_and_pie
Summary: In which you have a crush on Hermione Granger and it turns out she's not as straight as you thought. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	1. Common Room

After the last battle of Hogwarts the teachers spent the summer rebuilding Hogwarts and searching for teachers. Now the school is reopening for all students. Hermione decides to go to her seventh year at Hogwarts because she skipped school last year to hunt down and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. Now that Voldemort is defeated and the school is reopening she wants to finish her education. 

Your POV  
Hermione is sitting in her usual chair in the Gryffindor common room. You still haven't spoken to her because you don't know how she feels about you being into girls and you know that she was with Ron Weasley last year so she's probably straight. She is also completely gorgeous and smart so you feel utterly stupid around her. You watch her writing an essay for a whole hour instead of doing any of your own homework. About five times you consider going over and talking to her but each time you come up with a different reason not to. Finally people start heading to bed and soon after you and Hermione are the only ones left in the common room. Hermione finishes her essay and rolls up six feet of parchment. Tonight she is wearing her muggle clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear and leans down to put her rolled parchment into her bag. The back of her shirt rides up, revealing the smooth skin of her lower back. Her tank top pulled down just enough so you can her tits threatening to spill out of her lace bra. You feels yourself getting wet just looking at her, the light from the fire give her skin a warm glow and your jeans dig into your clit. Suddenly you realize how stupid you're going to look if Hermione sees you alone at the other end of the common room creepily watching her. Quickly you grab the book you were reading earlier and pretend to be engaged in it.  
Hermione's POV  
Just as I had hoped, y/n is still reading when I finally finish my essay. By now the common room is dark and everyone has gone to bed. I get up from my comfortable chair and walk over to where y/n is sitting, lightly bouncing her foot up and down. "Hey, you're y/n right?" I say to the book that hides her face. Y/n's foot stops bouncing.  
Your POV  
Your heart is hammering as you lower your book.  
"Oh, yes. I mean yeah, I'm y/n. And you're Hermione. Which you already know, obviously."  
Hermione smirks at you and reaches towards your thigh. Her fingers lightly brush the inside of your jeans as she lifts the end of your book to peek at the cover. "Transfiguration?"   
"yeah" you reply "I still haven't started on the essay though."  
Hermione nudges you "scoot over, I'll help you"  
Hermione sits down beside you, her whole body pressed up against you. You see that there is more room beside her but she doesn't move away from you. "so what do you need help with, do you understand the topic?" "yeah" you reply "I've just been too distracted to actually write the essay"  
"Well this might help" Hermione leans in towards your face, her lips an inch from yours. You close your eyes and feel her breath on your lips. Just as your lean in, Hermione pulls away clutching parchment and a quill from the table beside you. Hermione chuckles "no need to get flustered y/n, I was just grabbing some parchment".  
You dig in you bag and find some ink, but you hands are shaking as you tried to unstopper it. Your hand slips suddenly as the top comes off and the ink splatters on Hermione's shirt. "Shit, sorry" you say. "It's alright" Hermione replies. "Maybe you should take you shirt off" you say "you know, so it doesn't stain your bra" Hermione laughs, "or I could just clean it with my wand. It seems like you really want me to take my shirt off though" You blush a deep red but look straight into her eyes. "Maybe I do" you say. "ok" says Hermione. She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the side. Now she is sitting next to you in just her lace bra, and her perfect tits. You don't even try not to stare. "Fuck" you whisper. Hermione lifts your chin and looks into you eyes. Then she leans in and kisses you. Her lips are soft as they move in sync with yours. You part your lips slightly and her tongue ventures into your mouth.  
She kisses you deeply, hungrily, and pushes you down into the chair. She takes off her sweatpants and you quickly peel off your shirt. You reach down to undo your pants but Hermione points her wand and you and ropes slither around your wrists and bind them to the chair, which reclines with another flick of her wand. Hermione undoes your pants and pulls them off of you along with your panties. She then straddles you and grinds her hips, still adorned with lace panties, on your clit. You arch you back slightly and moan in pleasure. Hermione grabs a fistful of your hair and leans in. You open your mouth to allow her tongue to enter your mouth. Her kiss travels across your jawline and down to your chest. She undoes your bra and licks a circle on your nipple. Then she sucks on it and gently bites it, making you gasp. she kisses down your stomach and to your clit. You close your eyes and feel her tongue in circles on your clit. Now you are soaking wet as she parts your lips and licks in between them. You feel her warm tongue enter you, her face pushed up in your pussy. She resurfaces for air and puts one finger inside you. She adds another finger and curls them upward, brushing your g-spot. She puts her face back down to you clit and flicks it with her tongue as she pumps her fingers into you. You feel the pressure building up inside your core and you know if she continues like this, you will cum soon.  
"Faster" you whine.  
Hermione pumps her fingers deeper and faster and sucks hard on your clit. "Fuuuck Hermione Im gonna cum"  
You come all over Hermione's face and she rides out your orgasm, licking you clean.  
"We should definitely make this a regular thing" You say, "Because I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."  
Hermione smirked at you "I'll look forward to it"


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you tell Hermione to meet you in the library and make good on your promise.

You still couldn't believe last night happened. You had so many questions: First of all, had Hermione done that before? Because you've never had anyone bring you to climax that quickly. And does this mean Hermione is into girls, or was she doing this for fun? Lastly, were you going to be brave enough to make good on your promise?

At breakfast, you couldn't help watching Hermione down the long line of Gryffindors across from your side of the table. You brought your glass of orange juice to your lips, still fixating your gaze on Hermione. She shifted her gaze, locking eyes with you, and smirked. You almost choked on your orange juice and quickly set your goblet down.

After wiping your mouth quickly with your sleeve, you rummaged in your bag for a piece of parchment. Tearing off a small piece, you sucked on your quill before scribbling down a short message and folding the note several times.

You stood up from the table, grabbed your bag and headed to the door. As you passed Hermione's seat, you tossed the note across the table to her.

\-----

Hermione was startled as the note landed in front of her. She looked up to see y/n walking away from her and damn she had a nice ass.

Sitting across from her, Ginny whirled around to see who had dropped off the mystery note. She turned back to Hermione and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Who was that?"

Hermione, unaware she was being spoken to, bit her lip as she read the note. Meet me in the library after Transfiguration.

Ginny smacked Hermione's arm.

"Are you two hooking up or something? Spill."

"Okay, okay!" Hermione said, rubbing her arm. She leaned over closer to Ginny. "Don't tell anyone, but yes, we're hooking up".

Ginny smiled. "Your secret is safe with me".

\---

You checked your watch for the third time in the past 10 minutes. It seemed like the second hand was moving exceptionally slow today. You couldn't concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was saying at all and you were in a partial state of panic. All the confidence you felt when you dropped Hermione her note had vanished and running through your head now was what the bloody hell was I thinking?

After what seemed like many hours, the bell rung. As you stepped into the corridor you saw Hermione talking with Harry and Ron. "You two can go on without me, I have to go to the library" she told them.

Ron rolled his eyes and said "Of course. She's always in the bloody library".

When most students parted ways to head to the dormitories, you continued down the hallway to the library.

When you entered the library, you saw Hermione sitting at her usual table, looking as attractive as ever.

Hermione glanced up and caught your eye. You stood there for a moment stupidly before Hermione smiled and gave you a discreet beckoning gesture with her finger and she stood up and started towards the bookshelves.

You followed her through the aisle towards the back of the library. After a few turns you arrived in a section you had never been before, tucked away in the back corner of the library.

Hermione turned to face you and you panicked. You wanted to say something witty or bold and suggestive but all that came out was a feeble "Hi".

This is going to be so incredibly awkward. What was I thinking?? Your thoughts were rudely interrupted by Hermione's lips pressed against yours. She backed you into a shelf and suddenly it was decidedly not awkward. Hermione's hand reached under your robes and reached the soft skin of your waist. You melted into her touch but then suddenly pulled away, thinking you heard voices approaching.

Hermione looked hurt for a moment so you mouthed "people". Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then understanding lit up her face as she laughed softly. "Relax" she whispered, pushing your shoulder affectionately. You stayed tense.

"Trust me, no one ever goes in this section. We just have to be really quiet".

You took a deep breath, collecting yourself. Here was Hermione, a fucking incredible woman, wanting to have sex with you. And finally, your usual bravado came rushing back.

"You mean you have to be really quiet. I believe I promised to return the favour" you smirked.

Hermione smiled coyly, but before she had a chance to respond, you leaned closer and pressed your lips against hers.

You backed her up against the shelf and slid your knee in-between her legs. Your tongue pressed against her teeth and she opened her mouth, granting you entrance. You explored her mouth eagerly and she began rubbing herself on your thigh.

You broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Hermione's lips were red and swollen, slightly parted. You leaned in again brushed your lips against hers. You trailed kisses along her jawline and gently tugged her earlobe with your teeth. You laved her pulse point with your tongue before continuing your way down her neck. Hermione let out a low, heady moan.

You and to your knees, lifting up Hermione's robes and disappearing under them. Hermione was wearing pink lace panties, already soaked though with her juices, and you groaned at the sight. You pressed you tongue against her panties, leaving it there for a moment before nuzzling in, rubbing your nose against Hermione's clit through her panties.

You slid your fingers under the waistband and slid the panties all the way down. Hermione stepped out of them and you tucked the panties in your pocket. You nudged Hermione's legs further apart and licked a stripe up Hermione's slit before sliding your tongue through her folds. You slid your tongue deeper, thrusting shallowly into her. You heard Hermione curse softly above you. You continued with your tongue, thrusting in as deep as you could. Hermione began wriggling her hips. "pleeease" you heard her whine. You put your hands on her hips in response, holding them in place and continued thrusting into her with your tongue. Hermione was falling apart, babbling incoherently. You moved up to her clit and sucked. You heard Hermione moan louder and then she was cumming. You continued to lap up her juices as she rode out her orgasm.

You came out from under Hermione's robes and looked up at her, her wetness running down your chin. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she looked positively sinful. She grabbed you by the front of your robes and pulled you up into a searing kiss. You knew she could taste herself on your tongue.

You both pulled away, breathing heavily. You stepped back, wiping your chin on your sleeve.

"Fucking incredible" said Hermione. You smiled. "I could say the same about you. Er- I'll be going then". You turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed your sleeve. "Do you- I mean- there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I was wondering, do you wanted to go with me?".

"You mean with you, Ron and Harry?"

"Well no. Just with me".

"Yeah, of course" you grinned.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hermione go to Hogsmeade on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this...sorry. But I WILL do another part that's just smut if people want:) I'm literally doing this out of spite because my girlfriend does not believe I am capable of writing a fanfic without smut in it

The day has come, finally. You are going to Hogsmeade with Hermione. On a date. You have been anxiously awaiting for this day to arrive but now that it's finally here you're a little bit nervous. Hooking up with a stunningly gorgeous witch is one thing, but making conversation with said stunningly gorgeous witch who also happens to be incredibly intelligent? Wayyy out of your league. You just really hope that you don't embarrass yourself.

Hermione is waiting for you be the oak front doors and as you approach her you are reminded yet again how good she looks in muggle clothes. Like fuck. She's not even wearing anything fancy, just jeans and a black tank top that goes down into a soft "v" has a little lacy bit along the top. (angel if you're reading this be prepared for the not so subtle comparisons I have drawn). Paired with a long coat because yes, it's cold outside. 

"Hi" you say slightly breathlessly. 

"Hi" says Hermione. And then she leans in and kisses you the cheek. You can feel your whole face heat up, which is ridiculous right? Because you fucking ate her out in the library but you can't help being flustered every time she shows interest in you. You can't believe that Hermione would actually go for someone like you. Not that you don't have your own unique set of talents, it's just that Hermione is on a whole different plane of existence than the rest of the people in Hogwarts. 

I mean, it's slightly ridiculous how much effect she has on you. Yesterday she winked at you while passing in the corridor and made you promptly run into someone, dropping the books you were carrying on the floor. Hermione came over to help pick up your books of course. "Thanks" you had said as she passed your books to you. "No problem at all" she has replied, and you could see her mischievous eyes twinkling and the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to refrain from laughing. You shook your head, grinning "oh, fuck you". She leaned in close and said, low and sultry, "is that a promise?" And then she has turned and walked away, leaving you flustered and embarrassingly turned on from your brief encounter. 

So now, you're only slightly taken aback by the sweetness of the kiss which bore no semblance to suggestiveness. And you're so freaking happy because while you can't deny that Hermione is great in bed (or up against some shelves, or over a desk) you also can't help fantasizing about holding her hand as you walk to class with the knowledge that your attraction to each other is more than just physical. 

The two of you walk together out the front doors and down the sloping lawns past the Quidditch stadium to the drive where carriages are waiting. You and Hermione step into a carriage where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are already seated. As you slide over onto the bench you see Dean surreptitiously move his onto his knee and you get a little pang in your heart so you pointedly move closer to Hermione and intertwine your fingers. Seamus looks up at Dean for a moment who gives a little nod and Seamus grins, rejoining their hands. Hermione places her chin on your shoulder and whispers in your ear "they're so cute together". You squeeze her hand and smile.

Both you and Hermione and Dean and Seamus keep glancing at each other and smiling, as if you're in on some fascinating secret. Your carriage ride is short and the air inside is filled with a sort of electricity (gay kinetic energy). 

The carriages come to a halt right in the center of Hogsmeade. You step out of the carriage and hold out your hand to Hermione, who smiles and takes it with a slight nod and steps gracefully onto the ground. Unable to resist yourself, you lift her hand and press your lips against her soft skin.  
"Madam" you say, eyes never leaving hers. She tilts her head back and laughs, and it's so beautiful that you just want to bottle it up and keep it forever. 

"So where do you wanna go?" you ask. "Three Broomsticks?" 

"Yeah, sounds perfect" replies Hermione. "I was scared you were gonna say Madam Pudifoot's and then I don't think I could date you".

"Oh, so I passed the test then, did I? Does this mean you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Depends on how our date goes" teases Hermione, "but your chances are looking good so far". 

You walk into the Three Broomsticks, holding the door for Hermione. The two of you find a small table tucked in the corner, a little departed from the noisy crowds of students and teachers. Hermione takes off her coat and drapes it over the back of the chair. She places her hand on the small of your back and says she's going to get some butterbeers and her hand slides over your ass as she departs towards the bar. 

You sit down and a couple minutes later Hermione joins you, placing two butterbeers on the table. 

"So," says Hermione, "I really don't know much about you". She considered this for a moment. "Other than that fact that you can do wicked things with your tongue and you're really cute when you blush".

This only induces further blushing on your part. "Well thank you, and I could say the same about you. Both the cute thing, although, I digress, I would have said something more along the lines of stunningly gorgeous. And the uh- tongue thing too". 

"Are both your parents muggles?" asks Hermione.

"Yes" you reply.

"Oh good" says Hermione. "Not that I would be disappointed if you were anything else, I just miss being able to talk about muggle stuff sometimes".

"No, I definitely get that. Okay wait, before we get into whatever, can we just talk about Dean and Seamus for a second because I knew it. Nobody would listen to me but I was right!"

"oh yes you were right about that then. I had my suspicions too. And they're adorable together"

~~~~~~~~~~~

You find that Hermione is extremely easy to talk to. There's never an awkward silence and the two of you seem to have a lot in common. Sometimes it's actually frightening how well the two of you fit together. Your conversations start out completely innocent, but eventually you can't help but notice the increasing sexual tension between the two of you. And by now you have no doubts that you are completely fucked, because of course Hermione is hot and also funny and smart and intelligible. 

Your whole body tingles every time you make a teasing remark and Hermione leans over the table and pushes your arm. At some point Hermione got up and pulled her chair next to you so you were much closer now and it's hard to disguise when your gaze shifts from Hermione's eyes to her lips. They're just so captivating, and she does this thing when she's trying not to smile where she tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth and it's oh so distracting.

Now, you're talking about music and Hermione is absentmindedly tracing the lines of your face with her finger. You stop rambling for a moment and the two of you just look at each other.

"I'm sorry" you say, "I'm rambling". 

"No, no" assures Hermione "I like it". 

"mm, okay". But you don't say anything for another minute.

"you're so beautiful" says Hermione.

And after a pause you ask, "do you want to head back to the school? My dorm room should be empty for awhile longer if we head back now".

"I'd like that too" replies Hermione.

A/N: Part 4 anyone?  



	4. S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hermione get back from Hogsmeade and y'all get kinky in the dorm rooms.

You and Hermione practically run up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione pulls you in for a chaste kiss before pulling you along in the direction of the girls dormitories. You end up in your dorm room which is mercifully vacant. Coats and shoes are quickly discarded and as soon as the door is closed Hermione pushes you up against it.

You should be embarrassed by how painfully turned on you are just from being pushed up against the door. Hermione slots her leg in between yours and grabs your ass, lifting it so that your're on your tip-toes, practically held up by her leg. Hermione captures your lips with hers and your feel her tongue seeking entrance so you part your lips and let her explore your mouth. You reach your hands up to grip Hermione's hair and her own hands slide up from your ass to slip under your shirt.

Hermione pulls away from the kiss and you let our a decidedly undignified whine before pulling her down back into the kiss. Hermione sucks in your bottom lip between her teeth and bites down on it and you moan into her mouth. Hermione breaks away more determinedly this times and lowers you fully to the ground.

"Just hold on a second" she says breathlessly. "If we're going to do this, what we talked about, then I need to know that you want this as much as I do, and that you'll tell me immediately if you are ever uncomfortable. And you need to tell me your safe-word".

"yes" you say, "fuck yes I want this, and I'll always tell you if it's too much. Can we use the stoplight system?"

"Perfect" says Hermione. "God I've been thinking about this, about you, for so long. The things I'm gonna do to you".

It is both a promise and a threat and fuck if that doesn't turn you on even more.

Hermione takes a step away from you.

"Strip" she says, and the tone of her voice is authoritative in a way that sends shivers down your spine and heat pool in your gut.

You peel off your shirt slowly and toss it aside. You pop the button of your jeans and drag the zipper down slowly, revealing the top of the tight, black fishnets you are wearing. Hermione's eyes darken with lust.

"Don't tease princess" she warns, "or I may have to punish you".

"I hope so" you shoot back. The look in Hermione's eyes is enough to get you back to finish what your started, pulling off your jeans all the way. As you reach for the waistband of your fishnets Hermione grabs your wrist, stopping you.

"On your knees" she orders.

You drop to your knees, looking up at Hermione through your lashes. Hermione makes quick work of her clothes, her black lace panties are the last to go.

Hermione steps right up to you and takes a fistful of your hair in her fist. She pulls your head back and you fall back on your heels. "I want your tongue in me" she declares as she straddles your face. Your close your eyes and stick out your tongue, letting Hermione rub herself on your face. One your learn the rhythm she likes you become more enthusiastic, thrusting your tongue inside her and sucking at her clit alternately The little pants and moans you hear coming form Hermione may be the hottest thing you've ever heard. 

You hear Hermione's breathing become more erratic and she steps back, admiring your spit slicked face. "Fuck baby, you look so pretty like this" she says, before pulling you up into a messy kiss. 

"Get on the bed" she orders.

You crawl up onto the bed and lean back on your elbows with your knees bent and spread invitingly. Hermione crawls in between your legs, leaning over your and looking like she wants to devour you. You are so fucking down with that.

She dips her head down and brushes her lips along the line of your jaw. Her teeth graze your pulse point just below your jaw and she sucks your skin into her mouth, leaving a bruise. She trails kisses down your neck and collarbone, pausing occasionally to mark you. Her mouth reaches your breasts and she swirled her tongue around your nipple. Her teeth graze over the hard bud a few times before she bites down sharply and you feel a rush of heat travel downwards. She continues to run her tongue over her teeth marks before giving your other breast the same treatment.

Hermione then scoots back and lowers her mouth now to your inner thigh as her hands trail down to rub over the fishnets on you other thighs. The material has holes big enough to allow Hermione to suck dark hickies on your inner thighs.

You're soaking wet by now and painfully turned on.

Finally, Hermione teases her fingers under the waistband of your fishnets and panties and pulls them bother down and all the way off. Hermione's fingers brush your inner thighs of so lightly,, teasing, but avoiding the place where you so desperately want to be touched. 

"Please" you whimper

"What's your color princess?"

"Green. Fucking Green"

"Tell me what your what" says Hermione.

"Please. I want you to touch me. Your mouth, your fingers, anything" you beg.

Hermione runs a finger up your slit and slides it into your wet heat. She pumps the single digit in a few times before adding a second, twisting and curling her fingers. When she finds that sop inside you you arch your back, crying out. Hermione places a firm hand on your hip to hold you down, the fingers of her other hand now hitting your g-spot with precision. After what feels like hours you're begging again.

"Pleeeaasse. I need more".

"What do you need princess?" Implores Hermione.

"Fuck. Fuck me".

Hermione removes her fingers and your whine at the loss.

"Patience, sweetheart" says Hermione.

Soon enough you feel something rubbing at your entrance. You raise your head a few inches and you look down to see Hermione circling the tip of a large dildo in your slick. You don't know where the hell she pulled that from but she's a witch after all.

Hermione begins to push the dildo into your entrance. It burns a little as it slides in and you feel it stretching you. Once it's all the way in, Hermione leaves it there for a moment so that our can adjust and then pulls it back slowly about halfway, only to thrust it back in again and you let out a loud moan. Hermione begins to set a pace, thrusting the toy in and out of you.

"you like that? Your want it harder?" Hermione growls.

"Fuck. Yes please. Fuck me harder" you whine.

Hermione moves so that she's lying over you whilst continuing to work the toy in and out of your wet cunt. 

"Cross your hands above your head" she orders.  
And you do. She holds your wrist down, effectively restricting your movement and she begins to thrust the toy into you faster and faster. Each time pulling it out a little more and slamming it back in until your're a writing mess beneath her.

Hermione lets go of your wrists."Keep them there" she orders. And then her hand is on your throat. Not pressing yet, but there.

"Color?" she asks.

"Green" you respond.

"Good" she says

Hermione's hand presses on your throat and you feel your airway restricting and fuck if this wasn't exactly what you wanted You let out a low moan and Hermione tightens her grip on your throat and all too soon you feel yourself coming close to the edge.

"Are you gonna come for me?" asks Hermione.

"Yes" you way. "Please, I'm gonna come".

"Come on baby, come for me. I wanna see you."

Your whole body tenses as you climax, waves of pleasure washing over you. Hermione fucks you through it and eventually pulls the toy all the way out and releases her hand fro your throat. She leans down for a kiss, slower this time but no less passionate.

"Fuck, that was amazing" she says.

"mhmm" you hum in respond."Fuckin' amazing".

Hermione drops down onto the bed next to you and you just lie there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"We should probably get dressed soon" you suggest."my roommates will be here soon".

"Okay" Hermione agrees, "but let me just hold you for a minute".

And so your turn and Hermione wraps her arm around your waist, pulling you in close.


End file.
